hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 43 (2011)
A × Shocking × Tragedy (ショウゲキ×ノ×サンゲキ, Shōgeki × no × Sangeki) is the 43rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on August 12, 2012. Overview The Phantom Troupe raids the underground auction. Uvogin takes on the Mafia Community alone. Meanwhile, the Nostrade Family watches the battle from afar and encounters the entrance of the Shadow Beasts. Synopsis Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino have been deployed to take part in the underground auction, an event where mafia leaders from around the world gather to express their wealth in the form of an auction. With all the guests gathered in the auctioning room, Feitan and Franklin, members of the Phantom Troupe, walk onto the front stage disguised as the hosts. Upon welcoming them all the to the event, Feitan cuts his speech short, and Franklin lets his Nen bullets fly, killing nearly everyone in the room. Tocino attempts to defend himself and his comrades with his Nen ability, but is unable to block Franklin's bullets. Baise and Ivlenkov quickly flee the room, but are met by another member of the Troupe, Shizuku. She attacks the two with her own Nen ability, a conjured vacuumm cleaner named Blinky. She then uses Blinky to remove all the bodies and blood from the auction house, leaving no traces behind. Kurapika contacts Dalzollenetoreportthe current situation at the auction house, including that all the merchandise to be auctioned has been taken. The entire mafia community then sets out on a manhunt to capture the thieves. Meanwhile, the members of the Phantom Troupe escape by a hot air balloon. Uvogin informs their leader that the merchandise was gone before they arrived at the safe. Since the mafia had taken steps before their arrival, Uvo reasons that there must be a traitor among them. Their leader, [Lucilfer, however explains that a traitor would have nothing to gain from this situation, thus there surely was not one within their troupe. They learn that the Shadow Beasts, an elite group of assassins under the Ten Dons have been called in to deal with them, and that a member of the Shadow Beasts was the one responsible for emptying the safe beforehand. Chrollo then gives the orders to kill any mafia member that stands in their way in order to draw the Shadow Beasts out. The Troupe's hot air balloon is soon spotted by the mafia and shot down. The community, as well as the remaining Nostrade bodyguards, rush to the area were the balloon has landed. The mafia attempts to surround the Troupe, whom are watching on a cliff from above. Uvogin decides that he will be the one to take on the mafia and jumps down, ready to put on a show alone. He begins to easily pick off many members of the mafia with only his brute strength, appearing to be an unstoppable force. Even an anti-tank bazooka had little effect against him. Kurapika and his comrades, who are watch from a far, are stunned by the power that Uvogin possesses and are afraid to go after him. While Dalzollene is stating that they cannot abandon their mission, Melody hears the sound of another group headed towards them. Suddenly, a worm-like beast appears from below ground and introduces himself as the Shadow Beast Worm. Rabid Dog, Leech, and Porcupine, also members of the Shadow Beasts, also appear to the Nostrade family. The Shadow Beasts tell them to let them handle the Phantom Troupe and enter into the battlefield. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)